


The rotten children fall in love

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Dark fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: El niño azul y el chico violeta están mal de la cabeza. Pero ninguno renuncia a lo podrido de su romance. (SebaCiel. One-shot. AU: Murder Husbands).





	The rotten children fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes e historia original son de Yana Toboso.
> 
> Este fic tiene violencia, narración y metáforas sugerentes, además de mucho contenido perturbador. ¿¡Hurra!?

 

**V.**

Ciel es ese niño azul que añora las tardes de verano, esas que son propensas al canto estruendoso de las cigarras. No hay razón más simple. No hay otra en realidad. El sol le resulta molesto. Por eso agradece con creces a cierto Dios, supuestamente omnisciente, por haberle permitido nacer durante las vísperas invernales. ( _Ah, un año más viejo)._ ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Las personas adultas le decían la verdad! Lo comprende, lo ve con claridad. ( _Madre, perdóname, si tenías razón en algo)._ Después de cumplir los dieciocho, no cabe duda de que la vida se siente deseosa de evadir el inevitable camino hacia la problemática existencia. Luego toca enfrentarse a dos opciones; O te conviertes en alguien exitoso e independiente. O te vuelves una persona miserable que sobrevive como puede. El niño azul no tiene nada para perder (excepto a-).

Sin problemas, empieza a forjar su camino hacia la segunda opción, se va de lleno al éxito. Pero no lo hace solo. Está acompañado de su chico violeta. Sebastian Michaelis; el muchacho que le profesa amor con cadáveres y frasquitos nuevos para guardar insectos triturados. Ciel lo quiere más de lo que cree aceptar. Lo quiere tanto que es capaz de lamerle la sangre de las mejillas para no dejarlo ser el único sucio de los dos -aunque ya no importa mucho porque los dos han estado sucios desde siempre y al niño no le molesta admitir su fetiche (para sí mismo, claro)-. Incluso a veces lo besa con demasiado entusiasmo. El pretexto para hacerlo es en parte, cierto. "Me gusta la sangre que te escurre de los labios… ya sabes, cuando todavía sigue fresca. De esta manera, podemos compartir el placer de la agonía ajena, y es realmente deliciosa". Sobre todo cuando el muchacho sigue sosteniendo las pinzas de presión en sus manos mientras le jura al cielo de sus ojos lo mucho que sigue deseándolo a su lado. "Más delicioso eres tú". Le contesta su chico violeta antes de sostenerlo en brazos reconfortantes.

—Ciel… Tengo ganas de mancharte el alma otra vez, ¿me permites? —Susurra Sebastian, una vez acostados entre las sábanas teñidas de evidencias carmesíes; a la altura de su oído, con esa tonalidad de voz sugerente que no deja de ser falsamente caballerosa.

Sin embargo, no hay respuesta a tal petición porque Ciel es descortés e insolente a diferencia de él. Es más como un niño caprichoso, y cómo tal, le responde actuando como uno. En esta ocasión, decide hacerlo por medio del anillo que alguna vez le dio, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando las sonrisas gatunas no presumían nirvanas color lapislázuli.

—Tal vez te deje… Pero sólo si me dejas mancillar la tuya otra vez —Murmura el niño azul, incapaz de ocultar sus ansias que dejan bailar la joya en cada una de sus costillas.

_Así sea entonces, con el anillo convertido en pincel y mis deseos por devorarte, el lienzo._

Una vez que acaba el día, hay una cigarra menos para escuchar, y un frasquito no tan nuevo para colocar encima de la repisa. Sebastian estrena un tatuaje a base de tinta roja en su piel purpúrea. Va tan a juego con su personalidad que desprecia la idea de que semejante regalo sea temporal. Así lo piensa un buen rato. No es la primera vez, ni será la última. Ciel, por el contrario, sigue prendado a su cuerpo con toda la intención de quedarse. Incluso si el colchón es un desastre y la casa sufre el olor a muerte, ninguno renuncia a lo podrido de su romance.

**.**

**I.**

Sebastian, el chico violeta de la ropa elegante y mirada perfecta-lacónica. El chico con la sonrisa roja y falsa. El chico sin propósito alguno en la vida. El único heredado disponible de la familia Michaelis. Ese es él. Pues no se puede experimentar la necesidad para alguien de su porte. ¡Bendito sea aquél que nace en la privilegiada cuna dorada! (¿O no?). Desde su infancia ha sido considerado un joven brillante, bien parecido, de magnánima familia. Con un gran futuro por delante que inicia a los once, cuando ya es el campeón internacional de los concursos matemáticos impartidos en Francia. Después, a los dieciséis, al ser considerado una de las jóvenes promesas de la música clásica. Y finalmente, a los diecinueve, con su carta de admisión al mejor colegio de Inglaterra: El Weston College. Nada para sorprenderse. Todo es igual desde que tiene memoria. Nadie le resulta interesante allí tampoco. Por un lado, los chicos son demasiado banales. Por el otro, las admiradoras son una lista interminable de jovencitas cuyo objetivo principal recae en el peso de sus bolsillos. ( _A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o)._ O eso cree hasta toparse con la fuente de sus anheladas obsesiones a mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio. (Llámese destino, error o coincidencia).

La primera vez que Sebastian Michaelis descubre la existencia del niño azul, sabe que por fin ha conocido alguien como él. Lo observa en silencio sin darse cuenta, y sueña con él sin su permiso. Al principio no pasa de ahí. Le basta con admirar sus ojos azures, sus vestimentas modestas que denotan lo pequeño que es de cuerpo, con peculiar aroma a bergamota y sus labios tersos, a todas horas, firmes en una línea recta. El chico violeta duda que sea porque este avergonzando de sonreír. De hecho, presiente que quizás no sabe hacerlo.

_Quiero ser yo el primero que lo consiga._

Así que, empeñado por conseguir algo que no sea por su posición o apellido, logra averiguar gracias a sus admiradoras -que, casualmente, también son admiradoras del niño azul-, el tan ansiado nombre. La primera vez que lo escucha suelta una risita irónica. _¿Con qué Ciel Phantomhive, eh? Tiene sentido… cada vez que te veo siento que me ahogo. Te queda como anillo al dedo, querido Ciel._

No obstante, sus esmeros por saber más lo obligan a seguir buscando cada detalle. Como por ejemplo, su relación con sus padres. La cuál no es buena. Aparentemente, al igual que él, Ciel es hijo único. Otras cosas como la clase en la que está, los libros que suele leer, la evidente ausencia de amigos y el gusto por aplastar insectos ruidosos durante el receso de veinte minutos mientras se come un trozo de pastel, son cosas que deduce con observar nada más. Es curioso, pero su manera de ser le resulta encantadora.

Su lado poético se siente demasiado tentado, y la educación que se le ha impuesto lo obliga a escribir poesía para el niño. Poesía que jamás es enviada al destinatario ya que-.

_Todavía no es el momento._

**.**

**II.**

Con el tiempo se da cuenta que la poesía no es suficiente y no vale la pena. Pues no le permite adorar a Ciel como se merece, por lo que sus medidas cambian de manera drástica. La indagación se vuelve más ambiciosa hasta dar con la dirección donde vive su niño azul. No muy lejos del colegio. Y cuando le echa un vistazo a los exteriores se da cuenta de la fuerte influencia victoriana que posee cada una de sus paredes. Desea entrar, pero presiente que alguno de los padres está en casa y aún no desea presentarse como el chico que ha acosado a su hijo desde el inicio del curso.

La nueva rutina se forma a partir de ahí. Todos los días, Sebastian pasa de la clase de lengua para irse a observar la casa de Ciel desde afuera, oculto entre los arbustos de fresas en frente de la vivienda porque… le gusta hacerlo. Sí. Tan sólo eso. No espera que el chico regrese del colegio una hora más temprano, en pleno punto del día cuando las cigarras son demasiado estrepitosas, ¿verdad?

Eventualmente sucede, claro. La paciencia siempre es recompensada. Gracias a eso, Sebastian confirma las sospechas respecto a los padres de Ciel y algo más. La madre posee los mismos ojos que su hijo, igual de cálidos como el agua salada, sin embargo, parece carecer de amor maternal cuando azota su mano en una de las tiernas mejillas del niño azul, quién permanece callado ante el gesto que lo ha derribado al suelo. De pronto, tiene un déjà vu.

_(¡Tienes que ser perfecto, Sebastian! ¡Eres un Michaelis! ¡Piensa en tu familia!)_

— ¡No puedo creer que te hayas equivocado! Parece que has olvidado lo que se te ha impuesto, Ciel. ¿Quieres ser una persona miserable? ¿¡Es eso!? Mañana empezarás de nuevo con tus clases de piano. Eso, hasta que te compremos un violín nuevo. De verdad no puedo creer-… —Espeta la madre hacia niño que esta tirado en la alfombra de su sala.

Su primer error, es decírselo por la espalda. Se encuentra tan molesta que no escucha el movimiento detrás de ella. El segundo error, son los insultos que no dejan de borbotear por su boca. Ya que terminan por encender una llamarada de provocación lóbrega. Y el último: La falta de conocimiento respecto al océano turbio que en realidad es su niño azul. Sebastian se convence de todo esto cuando nota el cuchillo que Ciel porta en la mano derecha, (seguramente había permanecido oculto debajo de su manga). Su hoja brilla con intensidad y encuentra aplacamiento entre las costillas de la madre que chilla con desesperación demasiado tarde, pues la hoja se abre paso a través de su carne una, y otra, y otra vez hasta tornar la alfombra verde en guinda ciruela. Los gritos de la madre son horribles, desesperados, _satisfactorios_. El chico violeta jamás ha visto algo tan enigmático. A sus ojos, Ciel es el ser más hermoso, pero no puede admirarlo tanto como quisiera. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, sus ojos se cruzan con los del niño por un minuto o dos, quizás más.

Entonces son violeta y azul entremezclados en la intensidad del momento, Sebastian siente que se está ahogando otra vez pero no aparta la vista. Ciel se está acercando hacia la ventana sin percatarse del rastro de sangre que está regando por toda la alfombra gracias al cuchillo que todavía no suelta. No obstante, un grito ajeno, proveniente del interior de la casa, interrumpe su conexión.

Y las cigarras vuelven a cantar.

.

**IV.**

Al día siguiente asiste a la clase de lengua después de tanto tiempo. El resto de la clase está tan sorprendida como él, pero se digna a entrar con la misma actitud indiferente de antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Permanece con esa actitud hasta sentarse en su pupitre. Y siendo sincero, ese día está tan distraído que no nota el recipiente de plástico encima de la paleta de madera. Uno cuadrado, envuelto en una manta azul.

.

**III.**

El grito perfora los oídos de Ciel al punto de aturdirlo. Se lleva las manos a su cabeza y cierta punzada en su oreja derecha, le recuerdan que no ha soltado el cuchillo de cocina. Su corazón se detiene cuando desvía la mirada de la ventana para descubrir a su padre, con la cara distorsionada por el terror, en la entrada de la sala. El niño la desconoce totalmente, pero es lo suficiente imponente para dejar caer, con un ruido sordo, el cuchillo de sus manos. El preguntarse si sus vecinos ya los habrán escuchado, es una incógnita que no se puede dejar pasar por alto. En especial por la manera en que su padre lo regaña o lo que sea. _Vamos papá, asesiné a mamá. Sí. Ya. ¿Qué harás al respecto?_

Sin pensarlo, dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana. En donde ya no hay nadie observándolo. El chico de los orbes sangre ya no está (Sebastian, se llama. Lo sabe porque todos lo conocen en el Weston College). Y Ciel no tiene tiempo para preguntarse a dónde rayos se fue o qué diablos hace ahí. En un parpadeo, su padre enrosca las manos alrededor de su cuello con el fin de querer asfixiarlo, aprieta de poco en poco, con tanta fuerza que a Ciel le hubiera dado miedo, de no ser-

.

**IV.**

Dentro del recipiente hay fresas, muy grandes y muy rojas. Al final de la clase, al probarlas, acepta que también son deliciosas y no deja rastro de ninguna. No recuerda la última vez que ha probado fresas tan buenas. En especial cuando el verano está por terminar, y esa fruta en específico, escasea ya. Agradece tanto que la clase este vacía cuando termina la última. No le habría gustado que alguien viera su manera de comer, de tal forma que el jugo de la fruta, gotea de sus labios.

—Me alegra que te gusten, Sebastian.

.

**III.**

Los rastros de sangre nueva se deslizan por su cara, sus ojos contemplan los de su padre, abiertos como platos; desorbitados, sorprendidos. Y hay un particular crujido que proviene de otra parte de un cuerpo que no es suyo. _Crack,crack,crack- ¡Splash!_

Su nariz se inunda de óxido salado, al igual que toda la habitación. Los pantalones comienzan a pesarle, pero su cuello se siente libre y entonces, vuelve a clavar la mirada en la de la persona, ubicada detrás de Vincent Phantomhive.

_Ah._

Sus mejillas pálidas están empapadas del rojo criminal al igual que sus manos, las cuales, a propósito, sostienen unas tijeras enormes de jardinero, cuyos bordes, sostienen un gran trozo de musculo a medio morir. Las venas que sobresalen de la carne son moradas y gotean un poco sobre el suelo abastecido del mismo líquido, tres tonos más oscuro.

El órgano expone sus últimos segundos de vida con latidos débiles hasta que, lentamente, deja de luchar. Y justo cuando deja de hacerlo, el cuerpo que se interpone entre ambos cae al suelo con una expresión que perturba a Ciel un poco. De examinar más la situación lo habría hecho, pero cuando alza la vista descubre que su cuerpo ha sido aprisionado por los brazos de Sebastian, todavía húmedos por la culpa.

.

**IV.**

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —Suelta el niño violeta.

—Estaba aburriéndome —Contesta el muchacho azul, todavía a sus espaldas.

—Naturalmente, pero eso no es una excusa —Insiste el mayor, fingiendo indiferencia mientras envuelve el recipiente vacío en la tela azul.

—Ya —Exclama Ciel, fastidiado. Acercándose peligrosamente para encararlo de frente—. Tal vez quería verte —Murmura tras colocar un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

—Debiste esperarme en casa entonces. No es muy práctico que te pasees por aquí. Muchos menos que vayas a cortar fresas a donde vivías antes —Continúa Sebastian, regañándolo como si fuera su padre.

No le cuesta creer que la situación entera le parece excitante. Si bien su vida ya no es la misma y la muerte de sus padres tiene pocas horas de haber ocurrido, Ciel no puede pensar en nadie más que Sebastian, su chico violeta con labios apetitosos y sonrisas de engranes afilados que podrían arrancarle el corazón, si quisiera. ¡Ah! Pero él es tan galante, ¿a qué sí? ¡No cualquiera le quita el anillo de los dedos al cadáver de un mal padre, para regalárselo a su hijo!

— ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Vas a entregarme a las autoridades? —Pregunta de súbito. Apartando su mano de la barbilla, avanzando de nuevo para sentarse en el regazo del muchacho con jugo de fresa en las mejillas.

—Yo no…

Pero el chico violeta detiene su habla abruptamente cuando la lengua de Ciel acaricia sus mofletes dulzones, con la esencia de fruto en donde horas antes, había estado la sangre seca de sus padres.

.

.

" _Je,je. Sebastian, ¿así se siente estar mal de la cabeza?"_

" _¿Quién sabe? Yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada desde que asesiné a mis padres. Ojalá te suceda lo mismo"._

En ese instante, Ciel le dedica su primera sonrisa.

.

**III.**

Nota la manzana de Adán ir de arriba hacia abajo, en sincronía con la acelerada respiración de los dos. Por un momento cree que no sería el primero en romper el silencio, y el olor de la muerte comienza a marearlo por lo inexperto que es ante ella. Sus orbes viajan de un lado a otro, negándose a creer en la libertad, postrada ante él, escoltada por los ojos que parecen tener un mar de sangre dentro.

Tantos años sin poder exclamar nada, ocultando un dolor que creía no tener, porque su padre así se lo decía. "Un Phantomhive es fuerte, Ciel. Es inmune al dolor. Por lo tanto, tú tendrás que ser igual".

_Patrañas._

"Ciel, eres un inútil".

_Patrañas._

"..,eres un bueno para nada, incapaz de tocar el violín sin equivocarte".

_Patrañas._

"No lo malinterpretes. Yo detesto pegarte, Ciel. Sé un niño bueno y no tendré que hacerlo más. ¿Vale?"

_Patrañas._

—Shhh, está bien. Todo está bien. —Medio escucha el niño azul conforme siente mimos en la espalda. Las lágrimas le han brotado por sí solas y arden contra la tela ensangrentada.

Pero ya no importa. Ellos ya no están para atormentarlo. _Ya están en el infierno. Por fin._ Y nadie más lo tratara de débil. Es una promesa con él mismo.

Sus manos reaccionan al poco rato, devolviendo el abrazo de minutos atrás.

_Min-min-min-min*_

Sebastian no lo suelta hasta que los temblores de su cuerpo se detienen por sí solos.

_Min-min-min-min_

Afuera, mientras tanto, el timbre de la casa durazno al estilo victoriana, no deja de sonar.

_Min-min-min-min_

Las cigarras callan otra vez.

.

**VI.**

A veces todavía es capaz de escuchar los _cracks_ huesudos contra el metal tiznado de la pala. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Los recuerdos de vida humana realmente yacen bajo la tierra de su jardín.

_Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack-._

Van tres en la semana. (Cuatro con el hombre que Sebastian ha matado en la noche anterior).

En silencio, sus labios se curvean, sedientos de más.

— ¡Sebastian! ¿¡Dónde estás!? Vamos a tomar el té al aire libre. ¿Te parece?

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Fin?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*): Onomatopeya utilizada en Japón para referirse al canto de las cigarras. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! De verdad tengo una cosa por las parejas de asesinos y si es posible, espero alargar esto algún día y explicar si Ciel ya conocía a Sebastian de una forma parecida a la que Sebby lo conoció a él.  
> Para ser mi primer AU con esta pareja, me sentí satisfecha.  
> Seguro esto tiene muchos errores, lo siento. :( Espero regresar a corregirlos.  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
